1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forceps for use in opthalmic surgery, for example. More particularly, the present invention relates to surgical forceps which incorporate means for lighting the objects or work areas which are manipulated by the forceps.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional surgical forceps comprise a pair of resilient arms extending from a common shank. Such forceps are used for placement of an artificial lens on a human eye. Thereafter the forceps are used to manipulate the lens into the correct position within the eye. Because the lens usually has the same refractive index as the aqueous humour of the eye, it becomes very difficult to locate visually after its initial release from the forceps onto the eye and much time and effort may be wasted by the surgeon in locating it with the forceps in order to shift it into the correct position within the eye.
The present invention seeks to improve the locating of the lens by means of forceps.